1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a battery connection platform and, more particularly, to an electrically conductive and generally rigid platform that facilitates the connection of numerous wires and conductors to the electrodes of a storage battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
When electrical storage batteries are used, electrical conductors or wires are connected to the positive and negative terminals of the battery in order to provide power to electrical equipment such as starter motors and other devices. When the number of auxiliary devices used in conjunction with the storage battery increases, is all of those devices must be securely connected in electrical communication with the positive and negative terminals of the storage battery. This can possibly result in a disorganized clutter of wires and other conductors in the vicinity of the battery terminals. This, in turn, can result in an unsafe condition and circumstances in which it becomes difficult to disconnect and reconnect various conductors from the battery. In addition, regulations promulgated by the American Boat & Yacht Council require that no more than four conductors be secured to any one terminal stud of a battery. This regulation states that, if additional connections are necessary, two or more terminal studs must be connected together by means of jumpers or copper straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,505, which issued to Gaffney on Oct. 13, 1981, describes a terminal connector for an electrical storage battery. It comprises an electrically insulating body having a bore therein arranged to receive a battery terminal post. Mounted in the body for movement relative thereto, is an operating member which carries a conductive element to which an electrical cable is secured. The operating member is movable relative to the body, while the body remains stationary, to move the conductive element and/or the electrical cable relative to the bore in the body and into and out of electrical contact with a battery terminal post received in the bore in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,106, which issued to Yamada et al. on May 13, 1997, describes a connection structure and connection fitting for an electrode post of a battery. It includes a lock stage portion formed on a circumference of the electrode post, a tapered portion formed at a top portion of the electrode post, a lock spring inserted in the connection fitting so as to engage with the lock stage portion to thereby lock the electrode post and the connection fitting with each other, and a hollow elastic body accommodated in the connection fitting so as to press the connection conductor to thereby connect the electrode post and the connection conductor to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,684, which issued to Lake on Aug. 19, 1997, describes a battery having orifices for connection with electrodes terminals. This patent describes a method of forming a battery which includes providing a cathode base which comprises a first non-conductive surface, a first conductive layer superjacent the first non-conductive surface, the first conductive layer comprising a first area, and a cathode layer superjacent the first conductive layer leaving at least a portion of the first area exposed. The method also includes the step of providing an anode base which comprises a second non-conductive surface, a second conductive layer superjacent the first non-conductive surface, the second conductive layer comprising a second area and an anode layer superjacent the second conductive layer leaving at least a portion of the second area exposed, the anode layer comprising an alkali metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,628, which issued to Zama on Nov. 20, 2001, describes a secondary battery with plural electrode terminals connected through one collecting terminal. The secondary battery includes a case for accommodating an electrode element therein and a conductive lid element for closing an open end of the case. A plurality of electrode terminals extend from the top and bottom of the electrode element. The plurality of electrode terminals extending from the top of the electrode element are electrically connected to one end of a collecting terminal with a metallic grommet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,390, which issued to Kim on Feb. 11, 2003, describes a connecting terminal for a storage battery. A connecting terminal part connecting to a post terminal for a storage battery is provided and connection terminals for fixing a wire connector are made attachable or detachable by means of bolts in conjunction with washers and the insertion holes of the connecting terminal part are tightened with appropriate tightening force by means of a tightening bolt having a screw thread only at the portion at its lower end which incorporates into a unit a rubber cap in the shape of a band which covers the upper and lower portions of the connecting terminal part connected to the post terminal and which has protrusions in the shape of a ring, respectively, around the rim of the bottom side of the piercing hole of the rubber cap which is bored into the portion corresponding to the insertion hole of the lower end of the connecting terminal part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,123, which issued to Kim on Apr. 26, 2005, describes a connecting terminal for a storage battery. The connecting terminal includes a fixation plate having a bolt hole extending therethrough, a fixation member insertable into the bolt hole of the fixation plate, a rounded insertion member extending from the fixation plate and having upper and lower elastic bodies defining an insertion hole, the upper and lower elastic bodies each having flanged portions extending toward one another and a tightening member extending from the insertion member.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/285,418, which was filed on Nov. 22, 2005 by Bang et al., describes an electrode connector containing plate and battery module employed with the same. It includes a conductive wire and plates mounted on the wire so that the plates can be electrically connected to electrodes of cells. The plates are electrically connected to the wire. A battery module is manufactured with the electrode connector. The electrode connector is electrically connected to the electrodes of the cells by means of the plates.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/566,498, which was filed on Dec. 4, 2006 by Bang et al., describes an electrode connector containing plate and battery module employed with the same. It includes a conductive wire and a plurality of plates mounted on the wire such that the plates can be electrically connected to electrodes of cells, wherein the plates are electrically connected to the wire in a structure in which the plates are coupled to the wire by clamping.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
It would be significantly beneficial if a device could be provided which securely and rigidly attaches a plurality of conductors in electrical communication with the terminal posts, or electrodes, of a storage battery. It would also be significantly beneficial if all of the conductors could remain attached to each other when they are simultaneously removed from electrical contact with the terminal posts of a battery during, for example, the process of removing a battery and replacing it with a new battery. It would also be significantly beneficial if the device described above could facilitate the electrical connection of a relatively large plurality of conductors to a single terminal post, or electrode, of a storage battery.